


Dirty Little Secret-- Prompt 1/2 for the Migrant Aid Exchage

by ContinentalBlue



Series: Migrant Aid Exchange [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blowjobs, Enemies to Lovers, Handcuffed Together, Height Differences, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short Alexander Hamilton, Tumblr Prompt, Very Tall Thomas Jefferson, White House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContinentalBlue/pseuds/ContinentalBlue
Summary: I DO NOT GIVE CONSENT FOR MY WORK TO BE LIFTED OFF OF A03 OR REPURPOSED/REPOSTED IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.Prompt: Tbh I just want like any fic length of my trash Hamilton ship so like u don't have to go all the way if you don't want or it don't flow. My ship is jamilton tho (that enemies to lovers is too strong) and like handcuffed together for prompt? Is this too much lol.





	Dirty Little Secret-- Prompt 1/2 for the Migrant Aid Exchage

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT GIVE CONSENT FOR THIS WORK TO BE USED IN ANY MANNER OR LIFTED OFF OF A03.  
> This was prompt 1/2 given to me by @heathengoddess on Tumblr for the Migrant Aid Exchange. As always, any errors such as spelling or grammar errors are mine. I hope you enjoy!

"Ugh, I cannot believe that we are handcuffed together," Alexander Hamilton huffed, looking up at Thomas Jefferson.

"Neither can I," Jefferson groaned. "Of all people, it had to be you."

"Why do you have to be so damn tall? My arm is literally above my head."

"Why do you have to be so damn short? I'm literally being forced to bend down."

"How'd we even get into this mess, anyway?" Alexander grouched, trying to lead them to a bench. After Washington (the President, though everyone who knew/worked with him called him George) had seen them stuck together, he sent them home, with a "Figure it out, boys," and a wink.

"Well, YOU sent me a note saying--"

"Hell, man, I never sent you anything!"

"You done?" Thomas stared. 

"No." Alexander's expression was deadpan. 

"Well, YOU sent me a note saying 'Hey meet me in the Janitor's closet. A.Ham.' So I went and you were there and I was like 'Hey man why am I here' and then somebody pushed me towards you and slapped a handcuff on my wrist and then this happened!" Thomas finished with a large intake of breath, almost in hysterics.

"Hey, man, relax. It was probably Washington." Though Alex did NOT like Jefferson (No matter what anybody says) he felt the urge to console his rival.

"I'm not giving him back his handcuffs. I hope they were expensive." Thomas sniffed, offering an olive branch to Alexander.

"You know what? Me too." Alex looked up at Thomas, a friendly gleam in his eye. 

And just like that, years of animosity and rivalry were gone between the two. Were they friends? No, not really. But allies by a common goal? Well, they could accept that. 

However, they now had to work out how to navigate the next few weeks or so handcuffed together. They could go to work just fine, but what about wearing/removing clothing? What about urinating? What about sleep? In the end, it was decided that they would wear easy to remove clothing (at this, Alex scoffed), they would have to watch each other pee, and they would alternate between each other's houses. They would also have to share a bed, at which Thomas turned red and sputtered "No way in hell!"

"Yes way!" Alexander retorted. "I'm not sleeping on the floor!" 

And so, the matter was settled until bedtime.

"Can you move over! You're crushing me!" Alex hissed, trying to scooch over. 

"Sorry! It's kinda hard when you're handcuffed."

"Kinky," Alex muttered, and settled, down, turning away from Thomas. When Thomas was sure that Alex was asleep, he scooted closer to him.

"Thomas?"

"Hmmh?"

"Are we spooning?" Alex rubbed a hand over his eye.

"Yeah," Thomas muttered. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please don't" Alex mumbled and fell fast asleep, still turned towards Thomas. Thomas felt a small, affectionate stirring in his chest and fell asleep, lips just a few inches away from Alexander's. 

"Uugh," Thomas groaned, being snapped to consciousness suddenly. He became hyper-aware of a painful tugging on his wrist and looked up to see Alexander tugging his wrist, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hurry up! I need to pee," Alex whispered, hair sticking out of his ponytail. 

"Alright. I'm up!" 

Thomas and Alex padded over to Thomas's luxurious bathroom. Thomas stood off to the side while Alex did his business. While Alex was peeing, Thomas began musing upon Alex's eyes. They actually were really pretty, like dark chocolate. Only, Thomas nodded internally, the good, high-quality kind of chocolate.

"Hey, Tom? You there? Tommy!"

Alex called him 'Tom.'

"You there?" Alex began snapping his fingers. 

"You called me 'Tom.'" Thomas grins, unreasonably happy.

"And...?" Alex replied, looking confused.

"I don't know!" Thomas tried dancing but slipped on Alex's foot.

"Waah!" he screamed and pulled down Alex with him. 

Alex landed on Thomas's chest and his mouth connected with Thomas's. Thomas was going to apologize when he noticed that Alex was kissing him. Eventually, their kissing became much deeper. Alex growled, "Let's get these off, shall we?" and walked them over to the garage, where he chainsawed off the handcuffs. He then pulled them t the bedroom and smirked: "Let's get to work, shall we?"

This lead Thomas to learn a very important life lesson: short people give the best head.


End file.
